


The Land and the Sea

by ml101



Series: Tales from the Water [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange, May Day Menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Rumplestiltskin answers a distress call from the underwater city of Atlantica but when things prove to be more difficult that he had initial thought, his caretakers proves that she can be more help to him that he initially bargained for.





	1. The Call From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Dear leni-ba/Leni,
> 
> Here's the second story and I hope you like it!
> 
> Your Zookeeper,  
> wierdogal/ ml101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very loose crossover with 'The Little Mermaid' and utterly does not follow that particular canon, as well as the Little Mermaid story in Once.

Sometimes (it wasn’t really most of the time) Rumplestiltskin wished he could just stay in the sea kingdom of Atlantica forever. Here no one treated him differently. People weren’t afraid of his appearance or magic. Nobody called him a coward...and there felt a certain sense of belonging that Rumple had never felt since the day his son--

Rumple shook his head as he swam rather clumsily towards the throne room of the palace of King Triton. The king was patient to a degree and he didn’t want to find himself being banished from the kingdom altogether.

Rumplestiltskin had first ventured to the sea kingdom when he needed to learn the spell of breathing underwater for a long period of time. Most of his research only produced a spell that had a time limit and Rumple didn’t want to suddenly drown while trying to cross realms via the sea.

And so he had come to make a deal with the king but Triton had seen past his Dark One mask and had asked for the real story and Rumple was all but ready to refuse when the king’s adviser barged into the room and informed the king that one of his daughter’s were missing.

Seeing the father in Triton take charge, Rumple felt a sense of deja vu and he had offered his assistance to help as a price for the spell. Triton agreed and in no less than an hour, the king of Atlantica and the Dark One had rescued the young mermaid from the clutches of some Dark Creature.

Triton had taught him the spell after that but it wasn’t as powerful as Rumplestiltskin had hoped. For one he couldn’t sleep underwater, lest the spell would wane out and he would drown. Another is that if he tasked himself while under the spell, his energy might drain and again would result in him losing consciousness and drowning.

“I take it that is not news you wanted to hear,” inquired the king as Rumplestiltskin’s face fell. The spell had been in effect on Rumple by Triton since Rumple’s own Gillyweed potion had run its course.

“I had meant to use the spell to help me swim across realms,” admitted Rumple in defeat and Triton turned to him curiously.

“That feat can only be done if you are like us merfolk,” said Triton. “I could offer to turn you into one but I doubt you will be able to turn yourself back into a human when you cross realms.”

“The price is too high,” said Rumplestiltskin and he straightened to look the king in the eye. “Thank you for your time, Your Majesty. I believed I have wasted both our valuable time.”

“Rumplestiltskin,” came the strong voice of the king. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you wish to accomplish.”

“Nobody ever wants to help the Dark One,” replied Rumple as he swam towards the doors of the king’s palace.

“Yes well that’s why the surface folk are idiots,” said Triton. “Present company included if he doesn’t get off his high seahorse and just accept my help.”

And that’s how the king of Atlantica learned that the Dark One had a son. Of course being under the sea, Atlantica had only heard stories of the actions of past and previous Dark Ones, but in a place filled with magic and wonder, the Dark One wasn’t really given much focus.

“Maybe I can find a way,” offered Triton when Rumplestiltskin had finished his story. He chuckled when the Dark One gave him a surprised and confused look. “Oh don’t look all that surprised. I’m not doing this for free.”

“Of course,” replied Rumple. “What do you propose?”

“A deal for our children,” explained Triton. He would help find a way for Rumple to be reunited with his son and Rumple would help protect Atlantica from the surface world and other dark creatures and magic that intend to harm their kingdom.

Rumple gladly accepted the deal. It benefited both parties equally and gave him a reason to run to Atlantica when everything was just too much above the surface.

“Maybe I can even teach you how to swim properly when you return,” Triton had joked before he first departed Atlantica and Rumple just glared at the king as he teleported to the surface.

Now, he was back for the umpteenth time at the urgent message from the king. He did not waste time and had left even before the sun had risen in the area of his castle.

Sebastian had met him at the palace gates with a worried and anxious look on his face but there was also another emotion there...annoyance?

“What has happened?” asked Rumplestiltskin as he finally caught up with the king’s adviser.

“You know the king’s youngest daughter,” began Sebastian as they swam to another part of the palace that Rumplestiltskin has never been before. “Ariel, the mermaid you rescued your first time in Atlantica?”

“Yes,” answered Rumplestiltskin, remembering the encounter all too well.

“Yes, well the child had thought it wise to try and grant herself legs to search for some man she had seen almost drown at sea,” replied Sebastian rather annoyed. “That girl almost got herself killed.”

Rumple sighed. Well at least she was still alive. “What is her condition?”

“Her voice is gone,” came Triton’s worried voice from the hall they had just turned to. By his deduction, the room beyond must be Ariel’s as Triton swam to and from the front of it (much like pacing but instead Triton had a fish tail instead of legs.)

“She doesn’t want to see anyone,” continued Trition. “Not even her sisters and I’ve been asking her to show me the book or what spell she had attempted so I can reverse it.”

“You want me to try and--”

“Yes, please,” replied Triton desperately. “We don’t know what lasting effects this may have on her and the longer she refuses to help, I--”

“We will reverse this, Your Majesty,” assured Rumplestiltskin but as he lifted his hand to try and sense whatever the young princess had done to herself, he was thrown back by a force of magic he recognized as his own.

“Rumplestiltskin!” called Triton worryingly as he and Sebastian swam to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” groaned Rumplestiltskin as he straightened up. “My own protection on your daughter concluded my own magic as dark and a threat and had protected her.” He turned to the king. “Can you not sense it using your Trident?”

Triton’s face fell and he bowed his head. “I don’t know how…”

Rumple sighed and turned to look at the closed door. He didn’t know if time was on their side or not but they were out of options. He couldn’t do anything unless he wanted to be harmed by his own protections on Ariel. There was really only one thing they could do.

“I have a plan but you’re going to have to trust me, Your Majesty,” began Rumplestiltskin. “And you’re going to have to come with me to my castle.”

* * *

They had settled into a comfortable routine, if one can call it that. The routine was simple, he ignored her if she stayed out of his way.

Belle sometimes wouldn’t see him for days and then suddenly he was in the kitchen demanding a cup of tea to be brought to the hall where he kept his spinning wheel.

Sometimes Belle would prepare dinner only to wait until the lone hours of the night sitting alone in the dining room, finally relenting to eating a cold diner all by herself.

She had thought that things were moving positively in their quote unquote relationship by now. After all, he had given her a library. (And no, she wasn’t reading too much into it. He gave it to her, no questions asked.)

But there he was, being gone for who knows how long and Belle always found herself alone with her books. Not that she was complaining...but if she was going to be in this castle forever, couldn’t she at least know the other person who resided in it as well?

The sound of voices reached her ears and she quickly got down from the table she had sat on to read while looking over the dishes that washed themselves. She quickly headed to the great hall when it all dawned to her that she was hearing voices...not just a voice. Rumpelstiltskin had company and that usually wasn’t a good thing. (Unless it was the Hatter but she knew his voice and this was certainly a different person.)

She had realized this too late because she had already entered the room to find Rumplestiltskin leading an older man with long white hair tied up in a knot and who only had a pair of trousers on him. No shirt or footwear whatsoever. What was going on?

“I didn’t know there was a lady in your castle, Rumple,” began the man as they saw her and she saw Rumple tense a little, eyes surprised as though he had forgotten she was here.

“Ahhh, yes, my caretaker,” replied Rumple turning quickly to the other gentleman.

“A caretaker? I thought this was a magical castle, no need for sweeping or dusting or what not,” said the other man with a smile and Belle wasn’t surprised to see the all too familiar scowl on Rumple’s face aimed at the other man.

“We shouldn’t be wasting time,” began Rumple as he walked towards the staircase. “We’ll be in my workroom. Bring us some tea and bread, if you will.”

The other man cleared his throat and Rumple just glared at him. “I don’t think that was a proper introduction, Rumplestiltskin.”

“Fine,” said Rumple as he turned to Belle. “Belle this is King Triton of Atlantica--”

“Atlantica?” said Belle in wonder. “The kingdom under the sea? I thought that was a myth?”

“Enforced by Rumplestiltskin to help protect my people from the not so good dealings of the surface world,” explained Triton. “It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Belle--’

“Triton we are wasting--”

“Yes, yes, lead on.” replied Triton as he walked towards Rumple. “I’m sure we can discuss more after my magic lesson, Lady Belle.”

Rumple glared at the man again as he laughed and disappeared as Rumple teleported them to his tower.

Belle watched them go, confused. What was going on?


	2. Down to the Sea

“So,” began Triton but Rumplestiltskin just tossed a shirt his way. “Rumple--” He was cut short again by a book thrown his way.

“Page 364,” said Rumple over his shoulder as he looked at another book. “I might find another way but you should start with familiarizing yourself--”

“Come now, old boy,” said Triton as he put on the shirt and glanced at the book. “There must be a story behind your lovely caretaker.”

“Her kingdom was in danger of being destroyed by ogres, I stopped it and got a caretaker in return,” said Rumple rather sharply. “End of story.”

“And pray tell why your magic deemed it necessary to ask a person as its price?” said Triton with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s not because you were seeking com--”

“We should really focus on improving your ability to use a wand than my personal life, Triton,” snapped Rumple and Triton’s face fell. “What?”

“You want me to use a wand? Not everyone can use a wand,” began Triton, a little dismayed.

“Nonsense, I can use a wand,” argued Rumple as thought it was a common thing. “Besides, you use your Trident for your magic, isn’t that basically a wand as well?”

“Yes because a long golden fork the size of a human being is the same as a wand,” replied Triton with a glare. “And not everyone can use a wand. You have to be born to it, I think.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow at him. “Or in your case, magically cursed.”

“Gee, that hardly sounded insulting,” replied Rumpel dryly.

“I’m just speaking the truth,” replied Triton as he shrugged and closed the book. “So what now?”

“I have no idea,” sighed Rumple as he tossed the book he was looking at and leaned on his potion table. “My initial plan was for you to use your Trident in enacting a fairy spell I discovered that might help us. I was going to have you practice with a wand first.”

“You doubt it will work?” asked Triton. “Maybe if you could show me how with the Trident--”

“Are you insane?” cut off Rumple. “I doubt that the Trident will let the likes of me use it.”

“We will never know until we try,” offered Triton. He surveyed the room. “Though it wouldn’t hurt to have a back-up plan.”

Before Rumple could reply, the door to his work room opened and admitted Belle with a tea tray. She quickly placed the items down on the nearest vacant table but made no move to leave the room much to Rumple’s dismay. No doubt Triton was going to continue to talk to--the smirk on the other man’s face was not reassuring at all. What the hell could he--

“Ahh Lady Belle,” began Triton as he walked closer to her. “Are you by any chance a good swimmer?”

“I have had practice, Your Majesty,” began Belle, a curious look on her face.

“Good. By any chance, have you ever had a heart to heart talk, as you surface dwellers say, with a teenaged girl before?” continued Triton.

Rumple’s eyes widened. He couldn’t possibly be considering what Rumple was dreading he was considering.

“I can’t say I have Your Majesty,” began Belle slightly confused and intrigued with the question. “But I’d be more than willing to try if needs be.”

Triton raised his hands, motioning towards Belle as he turned to Rumplestiltskin with a smile. “There’s our backup plan then. If you can’t use the Trident, then maybe Lady Belle might find her luck in asking Ariel what spell she had used so we can find a way to reverse it.”

Rumple’s just looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Belle beamed with excitement. “Would it be convenient for you to join us back to Atlantica Lady Belle?”  
  
Rumple swallowed the lump in his throat as Belle’s hopeful eyes turned to him. “If I won’t be a bother, Your Majesty and if Rumple--”

“Nonsense, it was Rumplestiltskin’s idea that we have a backup plan,” said Triton as he walked over and clapped the other man hard on the back. “Meet us downstairs at your earliest convenience, my lady and we will be off.”

Belle smiled and bowed slightly at Triton before all but running out the room to get her cloak.

Rumple was still too stunned to even say let alone think of anything as Triton slapped him once again on the back. “There we go, we try to solve this with magic while Lady Belle tries a different perspective.”

“You--I mean--what--how--”

Triton chuckled as he walked out of the room. “You’d best prepare yourself, Rumplestiltskin. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to keep the lady waiting.”

“TRITON!”

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had transported them to a small cliff with the sea below.

“Now you see my dear,” began Triton as he helped her out of her cloak and handed it to Rumplestiltskin. “Walking towards the sea by the beach will take more time rather than just jumping from this cliff.”

“No worries,” continued Triton as Belle’s conveyed her worry. “It is dangerous if you’re not merfolk but Rumplestiltskin and his magic will help you of course.” The king turned to the Dark One. “Once I get hold of my Trident, I’ll take over the spell from you so you can concentrate without wasting your energy.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded as he made his and Belle’s cloak disappear with a wave of his hand. Triton turned to Belle, “As Rumplestiltskin always says, all magic comes with a price. The price of the magic of breathing underwater for surface folk is their own energy.”

He smiled at the Dark One. “Well then, I’ll meet you down below.”

With that he let himself fall backwards and Belle’s eyes widened that was until Rumplestiltskin’s wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Best stick together so I can cast the spell perfectly,” explained Rumplestiltskin, not meeting her eyes. Which good considering Belle’s face was turning a slight shade of red. “You ready then?”

“Um, yes,” managed Belle as she tried not to look down as they walked towards the edge of the cliff. She wrapped her arms around him, cherishing how close their bodies were for the first time.

“Here we go then,” said Rumple as he all but forced both of them off the cliff and Belle had to close her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But then a warm feeling surrounded her, sensing the all too familiar feeling of Rumplestiltskin’s magic just as she heard water splashing around her.

She slowly opened her eyes, finally realizing that she had clung to Rumplestiltskin together than when he had wrapped an arm around her earlier. Her surroundings were darker and she couldn’t make out anything--

“Relax,” came Rumplestiltskin’s voice. “It takes one a little time to adjust…”

Belle blinked a few more times and saw Rumplestiltskin right in front of her, a look of concern on his face which he quickly hid when he saw the recognition in her eyes. He quickly moved away from her.

“I thought we were supposed to be underwater?” asked Belle, looking up at herself and seeing that nothing was different. Her clothes didn’t even feel wet.

“Excellent work, Rumplestiltskin,” said Triton from somewhere behind her. “Your spellwork is truly remarkable.”

Belle turned around to face him but gasped as what she saw. Instead of legs, Triton now had a big blue green tail from the waist below. His hair was no longer tied up but waved gently behind his head.

“Now then, we best head over to Atlantica,” he turned and winked at Belle. “Maybe you can even teach the Dark One some techniques, he’s not the best swimmer I’ve--”

The king was cut off as they were surrounded by what appeared to be a whirlpool and suddenly they were by some glittering gates and above Belle could just make out a grand palace shimmering in gold.

Triton managed to get his wits back and glared at the Dark One. “You should really not waste your magic, Rumplestiltskin.”

“It was faster,” remarked the Dark One as he motioned for the king to lead on. Triton continued to glare knowing fully well that the man just didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the lady. But he sighed and turned to Belle with a smile,

“Welcome Lady Belle,” he announced as he motioned to the palace. “Welcome to Atlantica.”


	3. Here Under The Sea

Belle had been talking to a door for a good twenty minutes now...well it felt like that anyway. There wasn’t really a clock present in the underwater palace to really check.

She was there with Triton’s advisor, Sebastian. Said advisor was actually a crab but then again it was one of the things Belle was getting used to while being there.

Upon their arrival in the throne room, Triton had gotten his Trident, a familiar thing to Belle as it has been described in many books she’s read, and made to re-cast the spell that helped her and Rumple to breathe underwater but the Dark One waved his hand, saying that there was more than just breathing underwater in the spell he had cast.

Triton didn’t push for anymore but had asked Belle to follow her to Ariel’s room.

“She’s my youngest,” explained Triton as they swam together. “She has this crazy notion of wanting to leave in the world above.”

“Forgive me for asking Your Majesty,” began Belle as she bit her lip, hopefully the king won’t take her question as a sign of disrespect. “But why would it be a crazy notion?”

“I’m not judging your kind, my lady,” began Triton. “But Ariel grew up here. Would you be alright if you gave up your life above and stayed here?”

Belle shook her head and understood his point. “It’s the same thing I’ve been telling Rumplestiltskin and I’m glad he always finds the strength to return to the surface. I fear he wouldn’t be happy here.”

“He wants to stay here?” asked Belle, her voice surprised but Triton heard the sadness in her voice.

“There were a few times in the past,” began Triton. “You must understand how everyone from your world sees him. Given the treatment, I’d also want a fresh start.”

When they finally reached Ariel’s door, Triton knocked but there was no answer. The king explained to the closed the door who Belle was and that she only wanted to help.

“Your Majesty,” came another call and Belle’s eyes widened when a small red crab came forward. “Rumplestiltskin is growing impatient in the throne room.”

“Sebastian, stay here with Lady Belle,” said Triton. “Maybe you’ll have more luck than we will.”

But they weren’t having anymore luck and by the sound of crashes and raised voices down the hall, neither were Rumple and the king.

“There must be someone who was with her when she did the spell,” began Belle as she turned to Sebastian. “Who’s her best friend?”

Sebastian thought about it for a moment and then his eyes shone with realization. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that.” Sebastian swam quickly, motioning for Belle to follow her. “Come on!”

Belle swam as quickly as she could to catch up with the crab but for such a small creature, Sebastian could move fast.

He took her to the outside the palace to where most of inhabitants of Atlantica resided. “Flounder! Flounder!”

“Who’s Flounder?” asked Belle as they swam around.

“Ariel’s friend, they usually are seen together and if Ariel mentioned her plan to anyone, it would have been him,” replied Sebastian.

“Sebastian? What’s going on?” came a voice and the two stopped just in time to see a small yellow fish with aqua colored fins and blue stripes covering his body. Belle shouldn’t have been surprised that Flounder was a fish and that he could talk….it was slowly becoming a norm in her head.

Sebastian didn’t waste any time but grabbed the fish by one fin and swam back to the palace. Belle just shook her head and made to follow. She hoped the king and Rumple were moving forward faster than they were.

* * *

“Rumplestiltskin…” began Triton for the umpteenth time as the sorcerer once again tried to pick up the Trident using his magic which the Trident just nullifies with each attempt.

“Wait,” said the sorcerer as he tried again, this time a different color of his magic working it’s way to the Trident.

“Rumple--” began Triton but was once again cut off by Rumplestiltskin just trying once again.

“I think you should just--”

“I have another idea,” said Rumple as he raised his hand once again and tried maybe a different spell but this was getting them nowhere and when his magic was once again rejected Triton had enough.

“Oh would you just pick up the damn thing instead of using your magic!” roared Triton and the Dark One just turned to him in surprise.

“Forgive me if I wanted to try something that wouldn’t risk my arm being cut off,” hissed Rumplestiltskin as he eyed Triton.

“It’s not going to do that,” exasperated Triton. “Just go and pick it up.”

“You’ve seen what--”

“It’s been cancelling your magic not exactly retaliating,” pointed out Triton.

“Because those were simple summoning spells and levitation spells,” argued Rumple. “What if it’s the actual Dark One that’s--”

“Oh for the--” Triton swam towards his Trident and picked up before swimming quickly in front of the Dark One and shoved the thing to the other's hand without even the other man realizing what was happening. “There. No burned to a crisp Dark One. Let’s see if you can use the thing.”

They heard more than saw Sebastian and Belle swim out of the palace, the king’s advisor shouting some name.

“Looks like Sebastian and Lady Belle are making some progress,” said Triton as he turned to the Dark One. “We’re taking little steps.”

“I don’t know how to use this,” began Rumple sheepishly. “This isn’t exactly what a Dark One does.”

“Yes and I suppose the previous Dark Ones stopped a war so that children could reunite with their families,” replied Triton, dryly. “Look just think of it as a wand, a big one that looks like a fork, and let your will do the rest.”

Rumple looked at him skeptically but sighed in defeat. He had some sort of duty of care to Triton’s youngest, especially since he had saved the mermaid the first time he had arrived in Atlantica. He had to figure out how to give back Ariel her voice.

“Let’s start small,” began Triton as he swam around the room. He found a book on the nearby chair and pointed to it. “Why don’t you summon that book to you?”

Rumple sighed and aimed the Trident at the book and concentrated. Soon he felt the Trident warm all of a sudden and then the entire thing was surrounded by a gold light that shot forward and hit the book, slowly lifting it from the chair.

Both men smiled at the book started to move towards Rumple….and then it shot forward flying across the throne room like a ravaged bird seeking its prey.

Rumple and Triton ducked as the book zoomed pass their heads and crashed through many of the decorative vases along the walls of the room, finally stopping when it Rumple threw the Trident at it, impaling it to the nearby wall.

Rumple turned to Triton. “Plan C?”


	4. Part of Their World

Sebastian sighed as Flounder and Belle continued to look for the particular potion that Ariel had tried to brew to grant herself legs. If this was a curse, Belle would have suggested they try True Love’s Kiss...but this wasn’t a curse. It was a potion gone wrong.

“Are you sure it was a potion, Flounder?” asked Sebastian for the tenth time since their arrival at the palace library. “It took her voice but didn’t grant her legs.”

“I’m sure it was,” said Flounder. “Ariel showed it to me the other day. I just can’t remember what it was called.”

They had been searching through books that had a potion that would grant the drinker legs in exchange for their voice but so far they have not found and particular spell like that.

“Maybe Ariel has the book in her room,” suggested Belle as Sebastian and Flounder sighed.

“I guess we have no other choice,” began Sebastian as he led the way to Ariel’s room. “We always value privacy in Atlantica Lady Belle. It’s why we don’t just barged into her room even if--”

His eyes suddenly widened and he shared a look with Flounder who was confused at first but then realization must have dawned on the two sea creatures as they swam at break speed.

“Hey!” called Belle, trying to keep up. “What’s going on?”

Sebastian reached the door first and tried the knob but it wouldn’t budge, then Flounder put all his weight to it and he managed to open the door to find an empty room.

There were books scattered around the floor but the most noticeable thing in the room was the window was open.

“Look around,” ordered Sebastian. “The book she used must be here. I’ll inform the king.”

Sebastian left the room as Flounder and Belle looked through the different books on the floor. Belle noticed Flounders agitation as they continued their task.

“Flounder, what is it?” asked Belle as he dropped the book.

Flounder looked between the open door, the window then back to Belle. “I think I might know where she’s gone off to but I don’t want to---it’s a secret place Lady Belle. I’m sorry.”

Flounder looked so scared and confused that Belle swam to him and placed a hand on the top of his head. “It’s ok Flounder. Do you want to go to this secret place and check?”

Flounder nodded but turned a hesitant eye at the door. “Sebastian will surely ask where I’ve gone. I don’t want to risk it.”

“I’m assuming this place is a secret that Ariel doesn’t want anyone, especially her father and Sebastian, to find out?” asked Belle and Flounder just nodded. “Then I think you might be wrong Flounder. Ariel wouldn’t risk going there.” She picked up the book that Flounder had dropped and turned a page.

“But that’s where she usually hides,” argued Flounder with a confused look.

“I don’t thinks he’s hiding,” answered Belle as she showed him the book. “I think she’s trying to get her voice back.”

* * *

Plan C turned into a modified version of Plan A which was Triton trying to teach Rumple to use the Trident, albeit making sure Rumple’s power didn’t meddle so he wouldn’t overdo it.

So far a tree was now planted on one side of the throne room, the throne itself having been shrunk to about the size that would only fit Sebastian, and a hole on the palace roof.

Rumple groaned and just tossed the Trident back to its rightful owner. “Look why don’t you just will for the spell to be reversed and see where that goes?”

“We don’t know what the spell was to begin with,” argued Triton. “For all we know I could just magic her back to being a child.”

“There has been to be a better plan than me destroying your palace,” fired back Rumple with a sigh of frustration.

He could use it yes, but given his mind set and immense magic as the Dark One, the usual spells were exaggerated and it wasn’t going to do them any good.

“Your Majesty!” called Sebastian from the hall leading to Ariel’s room.

“Oh what now,” groaned Triton as he turned just in time to see Sebastian enter the room. “You better have good news, Sebastian.”

“Quite the opposite, Your Majesty,” replied Sebastian with a frown. “Ariel’s not in her room.”

“What?!” exclaimed Triton. “Where in all the seas could she possibly have gone?”

“When is also a good question,” added Rumplestiltskin. “After we left for my castle, did anything happen?”

“Her sisters tried to talk to her once more but there was no reply,” answered Sebastian.

“But did you hear anything from inside the room?” asked Rumple. She might have felt it when he had tried to identity what had happened to the young mermaid and fled. If that was the case, she could be anywhere by now.

“I don’t think she ran away with no reason,” came Belle’s voice as she and another fish entered the room. Rumple remembered this to be Flounder, Ariel’s friend. “I think she’s trying to fix whatever happened to her.”

“You found the spell?” asked Triton.

“Not spell,” said Belle as she showed them the book in Ariel’s room. “She was aiming to create this potion that will cancel out the trait that made her a mermaid.” Rumple took the book and Triton studied it from behind him. “It was designed to grant legs by pouring the potion over the mermaid’s legs. But instead, I think Ariel drank it. Instead of cancelling out the tail, it cancelled out the mermaid’s voice.”

“I can understand why,” began Rumple as he looked over the text. “These language is old and a bit hard to translate. Ariel must have thought to drink it instead of just pouring it over her tail.”

“Can you reverse it?” asked Triton.

“I can easily if I can use my magic on her,” replied Rumple. “But as of right now, my own protection magic on your daughter is seeing me as a threat.”

“Maybe the King could do it,” offered Belle. “What were you planning on doing?”

“Well,” began Rumple as he looked at the king. “I always look at magic as a whole threaded together. If I find a loose thread made by that potion and pull with my own magic, it dismantles and reverses what was done.”

“Meaning you are going to use your magic to sense a loophole in the potion’s own magical properties,” clarified Triton, impressed. “That’s very clever...but I wouldn’t be able to determine that loose thread as you’ve mentioned.”

“What was your protection on Ariel against?” asked Belle all of a sudden.

“Well any dark magic that would be a threat,” answered Rumple, looking at her curiously.

“Who determines it as a threat?” asked Belle. “Ariel?”

“Well magic is brought out by emotion,” said Rumple. “If Ariel feels scared, and someone uses dark magic on her--”

“Maybe that’s what happened earlier,” cut off Belle. “She was scared about what she had done to herself and when you tried to use your magic, your own protection registered a threat.”

“She has a point,” began Triton. “If we manage to find Ariel and bring her to you with the assurance that you can reverse this, it might--”

“Big might there, King Triton,” began Rumple. “Our best bet--”

Triton dropped the Trident to his hands. “Sebastian and I will look for Ariel. You work on Plan D.” The king swam away, motioning for Sebastian and Flounder to join him. “No, wait Plan D is your magic might work when Ariel sees you..so this is Plan E.”

His voice trailed off as he swam away with the other two. Rumple turned to Belle who was giving him a small smile that slightly scaring him. “I think I might have an idea.”

* * *

“This is a terrible idea,” said Rumple as Belle mixed the potion together. “I don’t even understand why you would even suggest such a thing.”

“You always experiment with magic before you truly try it out,” pointed out Belle. “Or is blowing up your tower just a hobby you really indulge in.”

Rumple glared at her as Belle focused back on the potion. “Look the potion Ariel found has a version that grants any creature the traits of a mermaid.”

“We’re not even sure if that potion will work,” argued Rumple. “You might be poisoning yourself.”

“You know you can be a little bit more helpful instead of rambling on and on,” said Belle, not bothering to even look at him. “I mean we could already be testing it now and you could go back to your wheel or making deals or--”

“Oh give it here,” snapped Rumple as he grabbed the vial from Belle’s hands. “And I’m only doing this so you’ll be quiet.”

Belle smiled, knowing fully well that she had won that round. She watched him work on the potion, being in his element as he mixed different colors of liquid and looking over the book that Ariel had found. Her plan was basically to try the reverse potion of what Ariel found on herself. Then Rumplestiltskin could practice using the Trident to reverse the potions effects...it was another back-up plan in case his own magic could not work even if Ariel already stood in front of him.

The Trident laid on one of the vacant tables. It glimmered in the lit room and Belle couldn’t help but study it in awe. The Trident seemed to glow as she moved closer to it, her hand wavering just a few inches from the handle.

“Belle, don’t!”

Belle immediately retracted her hand at Rumplestiltskin’s call. She turned back to him in shock as Rumple swam to her. “The Trident is a very powerful magical item. Just by touching it with a strong will could mean uncontrolled magic.”

“I’m sorry,” began Belle as she swam back to the table where the books and potions where. “It was just too enticing and--”

“I understand,” replied Rumple as he worked on the potion again. A thought crossed his mind and he handed Belle the vial and got the Trident again. “Maybe you don’t have to drink it...maybe I could just try and study the magic within the potion.”

“You can do that?” asked Belle, fascinated.

“With my own magic, yes,” replied Rumple. “With the Trident, not sure. You know how I can determine who enters the castle of if an object is enchanted or cursed? Well it’s basically like that.”

“And the king can’t do that?” asked Belle as Rumplestiltskin created another vial of the potion to be on the safe side.

“He can,” continued Rumple. “It’s reversing the effects that’s the problem. Triton can reverse the magic that the Trident itself had made, but it’s trickier when it was done by an external means.”

With the other vial ready, Rumple used his own magic to study the potion that would have made Belle into a mermaid. He frowned as his magic reported what the potion did exactly.

“Hmmm the magic seems simple enough,” said Rumple after a few moments but turned to her. “I’m still not convinced you should try this on yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Belle, trying to snatch the vial from her.

“Yes and if you do turn into a mermaid and I won’t be able to turn you back, you’re staying here,” pointed out Rumple. “Nullifying our deal.”

“Is that what you think?” asked Belle, offended. “You think I plan to go back on my promise to stay with you forever?”

“Most people who makes deals with the Dark One usually try and find a way out of it,” pointed out Rumple.

“Well I’m not most people,” said Belle, surprising Rumplestiltskin long enough for her to snatch the vial from his hand. “I want to help Ariel.”

“You and your hero complex,” mumbled Rumple as he tried to snatch the vial from her hand, completely forgetting that he could just magic it away from her. “That’s what’s going to get you into trouble--”

He was cut off by Belle finally prying away from him and downing the vial in one gulp.


	5. Kiss the Sorcerer

Belle smiled defiantly as she swam around Rumple, with the help of her new yellow mermaid tale. The potion had worked...well granted it had been Rumplestiltskin who had created the potion and she only helped a bit. It still had worked.

“Maybe this proves that I can be useful in your deals,” said Belle as she swam circles around him, earning her a glare.

“Would you stay still so I can try reversing whatever this is,” snapped Rumple as Belle swam a few feet from him. She marveled at the tail that she had. It was a glittering yellow, much like the dress she wore when Rumplestiltskin came and stopped the Ogres from destroying Avonlea.

“Sorry,” replied Belle. “It’s not everyday that you’re suddenly experiencing what you’ve only read in books.”

“I hope you’re still that upbeat when we realize I can’t do anything to reverse this,” grumbled Rumple as he circled Belle. “Looks like the tail was the only thing magical that was added to your biology.”

“So the potion only attacks one trait?” offered Belle as Rumplestiltskin continued to study Belle. “That will work better for you because you only have to focus on one thing.”

Rumple made to reply when Triton and co. suddenly arrived in the room with a sheepish looking Ariel in to. Their jaws all fell when they saw Belle with the bright yellow mermaid tail swimming circles around the Dark One.

“Lady Belle!” cried Triton. “What happened?”

“She used herself as a tester so we can practice,” answered Rumple. “But now that Ariel’s here, I suggest taking the plunge, for lack of a better term.”

Belle frowned, having realized that she had not actually been any help at all which was her goal in the first place. She wanted Rumplestiltskin to find her useful, not just to clean his castle, but with his other dealings. She just wanted to be useful...to be able to help but he never gave her the chance to prove otherwise until today.

“You were right,” began Triton anew. “She was trying to figure out a way to reverse the potion she drank.”

Flounder swam to Belle in awe. “Would the potion you made work on Ariel?”

“The potion was created for those who weren’t mermaids to begin with,” replied Rumple. “It might have dire consequences for those who are already merfolk.” He turned to Triton. “Why do you even have a potion book like this?”

“Water nymphs serve all, not just merfolk,” replied Triton. He placed his hands on Ariel’s shoulders. “Whenever you’re ready to try, Rumplestiltskin.”

Rumple readied himself but as soon as he raised his hand, he was thrown across the room with a force that Belle quickly swam to his side.

“That’s one plan down,” mumbled Rumple as he straightened himself, not looking too worse for wear, much to the sigh of relief of everyone else in the room. Ariel was close to tears and quickly swam and hugged Rumple, much to the other man’s horror.

“Well you did save her life before,” said Trition. “She’s grown attached. You’re magic on the other hand is rebelling.”

“Seems so,” replied Rumple as he turned to look at the Trident, Triton following his line of sight.

“I can’t try something I have no idea what the outcome will be,” began Triton, looking sadly at his daughter. “We don’t know what I might do.” He turned back to Rumplestiltskin. “I can’t…”

“I understand,” replied Rumplestitlskin as he swam towards the books. “We’ll have to just--”

“But sire,” began Sebastian. “Lady Belle has turned herself into a mermaid so that Rumplestiltskin could--”

“He’s right,” added Belle, turning to Rumple. “You already agreed to the plan and I know you’ll stop as soon as something goes wrong.” Rumple seemed to be unconvinced. “It’ll be faster.”

“You are risking your life on a misplaced trust on--”

“It’s not misplaced!” shouted back Belle. “Why can’t you accept that I do trust you with my life? You’ve already saved it multiple times. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” She paused and met his eye. “I trust you, Rumple. More than I trust anyone else...even myself.”

Rumple sighed and locked eyes with her and for Belle, it felt like the entire world had stopped and there was only the two of them.

“Alright,” replied Rumple, his face still not reluctant but Belle had already made his mind up for him. He swam towards the Trident and picked it up. As soon as the sorcerer touched it, it glowed gold and hummed with power.

He turned to Triton. “The second something bad happens, you yank this away from me and save her.”

“Rumplestiltskin--”

“Save her,” replied Rumple. “She’s the priority, not me, Your Majesty.”

Belle made to argue but the look on Rumple’s face left no more arguments and Belle just nodded to the king who nodded back to the Dark One.

“Let’s try this then,” began Rumple and the Trident began to glow gold. He closed his eyes and steadied the Trident in front of him, still pointing the magical item to the ceiling. Belle and the others could feel the build up of energy on both Rumple and the Trident and--

Rumple’s eyes snapped open and in a flash, the Trident was now aimed at Belle and a jet of gold light soared from the Trident to Belle. She gasped in surprise but the magic that surrounded her was not painful nor did it felt wrong...it felt warm, safe and Belle just knew that she had nothing to fear.

The golden light did not weaken as Belle turned to study the yellow mermaid tale slowly glow as well...then the tail vanished to reveal her own legs--

And suddenly she was drowning, water filling her lungs and--

“Belle!”

Magic surrounded her once more and she could breathe properly. Blinking out her panic, she turned to see Rumplestiltskin right in front of her, a look of pure concern written all over his face. Behind him the same expression was worn by King Triton, Sebastian, Ariel and Flounder.

“I’m fine,” managed Belle hoarsely. The potion must have cancelled out Rumple’s original spell that let her breathe underwater so when Rumple reversed the effects of the potion...she didn’t dare finish that thought.

“Ok no more potions for you, my lady,” began Sebastian as they all sighed in relief.

“Well at least we now have a solution to Ariel’s problem,” began Flounder as he swam to hug Belle. “Thank you so much for risking your life like that, Lady Belle.”

“It was the right thing to do,” replied Belle and she heard the faint snort from her companion but as Bele turned to Rumple, she could still see the concern written all over his face and so she gave him a small smile, knowing fully well that the small gesture would reassure the Dark One that she was clearly alright.

“Alright,” began Triton. “Rumplestiltskin, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Ariel,” called Rumple and the mermaid swam a few feet in front of the sorcerer. “Just try to relax.”

The Trident glowed gold once again and just like before, Rumple then aimed it towards Ariel, surrounding her with the gold light...but unlike with Belle, the magic wasn’t instantaneous. They were all waiting for something to change, for the magic to react but so far nothing was happening.

One look at Rumplestiltskin told Belle that he was thinking along the same lines and Belle saw him tightened his grip on the Trident as the golden light intensified.

They waited and waited until finally Ariel gasped, the sound echoing across the room as the golden light of magic exploded around them.

When everything had stopped being too bright, Ariel swam towards her father and hugged him tight, Sebastian and Flounder joining in their celebratory hug soon after.

Belle only smiled from the sidelines and turned to look at Rumple to congratulate him when--

“Rumple?” called Belle as finally the sorcerer came into view. He looked to be leaning on the Trident, his head bowed down--and then he all but fell, having no energy left to keep himself afloat. “Rumple!”

Triton immediately snapped into action as he grabbed the Trident and sent his own magic flying towards Rumplestiltskin, surrounding the unconscious man with golden light.

“He’s exhausted his magic,” explained Triton as he levitated the sorcerer back near them. “I’ve recast the spell to help him breathe underwater, but the use of his magic must have taken a toll.”

Belle’s eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around Rumple, making sure he wouldn’t fall once again. She had never seen him this vulnerable before and frankly, she was scared. His use of magic earlier on her must have already taken its toll and yet he still had to help Ariel--maybe she had made more trouble than being of use.

“Rumple, please be alright,” whispered Belle as Triton called his men to help transport the sorcerer to an empty bed chamber. “Please…” begged Belle as she placed a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead and suddenly a jolt of warmth filled her system, the others feeling the rush of magic as well as they all turned to the two.

Rumple slowly blinked his eyes open, surprised that Belle kept a tight grip on him as they floated. “What--what happened?”

“We’re all asking the same thing,” replied Triton as he helped Belle steady the other man. “You used up too much magic...you were pretty exhausted after I re-cast the spell to help you breathe under water. I cannot believe you’re up and about once again.”

“I suddenly feel re-energized though,” began Rumple as he slowly detached himself from the two, testing if he keep himself afloat without their help. “I feel tired but not that I’ll fall over…”

“Maybe the Trident just had a delayed effect,” began Belle as she tried not to let her immense relief over the sorcerer show.

“I agree,” replied Rumple but Triton’s smile told them, he had another explanation in mind.

* * *

“You kissed him, didn’t you?”

Belle turned to look at the king as he swam closer to her. Rumple and Belle had decided to stay a few more hours in the underwater city so the sorcerer could get his bearings before they were heading back to their own castle. They were currently in a bedchamber, Rumple inside the room reading one of the books that Ariel found on magic while Belle was leaning on the railings of a balcony looking over the city.

“I…” began Belle with a blush that made Triton chuckle and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It was a chaste kiss but it worked, nevertheless,” replied the king. “Do you know what happened?”

“I just felt this warm feeling wash over me,” explained Belle. “Like a rush of magic...I haven’t felt magic that strongly before and I don’t know if that was a result of a kiss or not but…”

“But?” prodded Triton.

“It felt right,” answered Belle with a small smile.

Triton laughed once again. “It was, my dear. But the next time you do something like that,” he turned to look at the sorcerer in question reading inside the room. “Give the man a little warning. We both know how incredibly jumpy he is.”

Belle giggled as they both turned to look at the oblivious man and Belle’s smile widened. Rumplestiltskin looked to be alright and Belle couldn’t help but feel happy that she had helped him, no longer being a nuisance or always the one being rescued.

“You know what happened,” began Belle as she turned to Triton. “What was it? It wasn’t the Trient.”

Triton laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid my dear, that this is something the two of you will have to figure out together.”

* * *

“Ariel is doing alright, sire,” began the crab as he swam to the throne room where Triton was looking at his magical staff.

“That’s good to hear,” replied the king as he swam to look over Atlantica. “Make sure she doesn’t try her hand at magic again, Sebastian.” He began with a smile. “I doubt Rumplestiltskin will be visiting us again sometime soon.”

“I agree,” replied Sebastian with a knowing smile. “I’ve only ever felt that rush of magic once before.”

“You and me, both,” replied Triton with a smile of his own. “Well they do say True Love is the most powerful magic of them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want it to be canon compliant, read only until this chapter. :) If you want something more, then there the next chapter for ya!


	6. A True Love Ending

It had been easier to change Belle back than it was for Ariel and it was puzzling Rumplestiltskin as to why that was.

They had landed roughly at the main hall, Rumple only having a split second warning to magic a big cushion for them so they wouldn’t land hard on the floor. A simple teleportation and summoning spell and it felt like Rumple had carried the entire world on his shoulders.

He had retreated to his study to try and piece together what had happened back in Atlantica because by all means, it didn’t add up. Sure he had a bottomless pit of power but he had channeled it using the Trident...maybe that was why it felt a little draining. But he had only felt that when it was already Ariel he was performing the magic on...why was it easier with Belle?

Better question, why didn’t it take a lot more magic to change Belle back than Ariel? Why did the Trident just let him do it with a snap of a finger but with Ariel, he had to give more magic, more concentration and more will?

He was getting frustrated with not having the answer and instead of destroying his study, Rumple decided to head down to his will and try to calm his spinning head.

Only to be meant by the one of the things that was dominating his thoughts.

“I was just about to ask if you wanted tea,” began Belle sheepishly. “I was going to make one after the day we had.”

“Yes that’s probably for the best,” replied Rumplestiltskin as Belle disappeared back to the kitchen giving time for him to gather his own thoughts.

He couldn’t explain it. Why did his magic respond to Belle so easily? Or was it the Trident? Did it recognize something between the two of them? Was she magical to begin with and why it was easier to change her back?

Maybe she is a witch herself and Regina sent her--

No, he’s checked and she wasn’t magical...not that she wasn’t brilliant. She was amazing with her books and her heart and her bravery. She was beautiful inside and out and--

Rumple groaned and covered his face with his hands. Why was he thinking this? This was not how you should be thinking about the caretaker of your castle.

“Are you alright?” came the worried voice and Rumplestiltskin immediately raised his head to look at her.

“Fine,” mumbled Rumple as he got his chipped cup and poured himself a cup as well as pouring her one. “Just thinking…”

“Are you thinking about..” began Belle but stopped and looked away and Rumple noticed the disappointment in her gaze. “If you want a fresh start in Atlantica, I won’t blame you if you left.”

Rumple’s eyes widened because it was the last thing he had expected to hear but it still dealt a crushing blow to his heart. “You want me to leave?”

“Of course not,” came Belle reply but then her expression turned somber. “King Triton told me and who could blame you wanting to stay in a place where everyone treats you differently.”

She sounded like she spoker from experience and Rumple asked. “Is that how you felt back in Avonlea?”

Belle sighed as she sipped her tea. “Sometimes...well maybe quite often, I supposed.” She turned and looked studied him. “Sometimes I just wanted an escape from it all…”

“And you found that in books,” finished Rumple for her. He motioned for her to sit and she sat on the table as Rumple leaned on it beside her. “I guess you can that Atlantica was my escape. I never intended it to be...I just went there in the hopes--”

He cut short as the memory of Baelfire resurfaced and it made his heart ache. Belle took one of his hands into her own and gave it a reassuring hold. “I was there in the hopes of finding a way back to my son.”

“The one you lost,” added Belle.

Rumple nodded. “And people didn’t fear me or looked at me differently-- accepted when they knew I was the Dark One, even when they knew who I was before being the Dark One…” He paused and turned to her. “I guess it felt refreshing to be accepted for once.”

Their eyes met and Rumple couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “I’ve never felt that anywhere else but in Atlantica...until the day you came along.” Belle offered him a gentle smile.

“I can say the same,” replied Belle as her hand never left his. “I was so worried for you, earlier. I’ve never seen you have a problem with magic before.”

“That is puzzling me as well,” said Rumple as he drank his tea. “I’ve been trying to think of theory about it but nothing comes to mind.”

“Maybe I can help?” offered Belle with a slight sheepish look which earned her a raised eyebrow. “This adventure gave me the opportunity to show you that I can help you. Magic, research...be a reassuring voice, finding your son...please Rumplestiltskin,” her hands gripping his. “Let me help.”

And just like that, he felt the warm feeling surge within him again. Maybe Belle was magical but there was something else that made Rumple lean closer to her and when their lips met Rumplestiltskin found his answer...it was True Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I had initially ended it this with the previous chapter but felt like it should end with a Rumbelle kiss but I was leaning a bit towards a canon compliant story...so I did both! :) Canon compliant until previous chapter, chapter 6 is an AU :)


End file.
